Fate
by XxLonelybeeXx
Summary: nudge decides to email fang about whats happening to the flock but when she gets angry at the reply things go down hill or does it. My first fanfic so be gentle. :
1. Anger and Laziness

Disclaimer:

ME: Okay total since you're not in this story you'll be our disclaimer dog.

TOTAL: woohoo! okay She does not or ever will own maximum ride

ME: good boy. Does Wittle dwoggy want bwone

TOTAL: O.o

September 15/8:00

Nudgechannel2: Hi, Fang. This is nudge. Well I don't really know what to say so…um…well I miss you. A lot. We had to buy a new laptop because you know. You took ours. I wish you would come back, I really miss you. I hardly talk these days, I'm a little lazy these days and max just gets up and leaves for days at a times, at least two. Gazzy only talks like you. Trust me creepy is an understatement. Angel… well…she keeps trying to make people kill themselves so they can "feel her pain" asked why and he just said my room will be how I feel. Fang please come back we miss you.

Nudge POV

I sighed and looked around my purple room. I looked at my clock for like the umpteenth time. It's been twenty minutes already and fang still hasn't emailed me back. Wow I'm sorta hungry. I'm gonna go get a corndog or something. I groaned as I stood up from my desk. Just then the computer beeped. I sat down again quickly as I skimmed over the email.

8:21 September 15

Fangman3000: Hey nudge, I have a phone so it would be easier to text you. Miss you. Fang

That's it. I haven't seen him in a month and he only said texting him would be easier. Oh I'm gonna text him. I'll text him some choice words! I stomped out of my room, out the door and flew into the sky. I looked into the distance and saw a figure flying away. It's probably max flying away AGAIN. I should probably follow her. It might help her to vent. I sighed suddenly. Vents. Air vents. I 'm gonna go into my ventilated room and lay down. Wait No. Max. I gotta follow maximum. I sighed again. Maximum amount of tv shows to record on my DVR is 200. I should go watch some tv. OH MY GOSH. I really am lazy! I gotta keep my eyes on the prize. And that's what I repeated to myself for 8 HOURS OF FOLLOWING HER. EIGHT! No wonder these trips take her a long time! Oh thank god she's landing.

I tucked in my wings and dropped until I was ten feet from the ground then suddenly opened. Once on the ground, I sprinted to catch up to her as I took in my surroundings. Las Vegas. Cool. Whoa wait a second that is not 's-

"fang?" I said out loud.

**Hey readers. Please hit the blue button. PLEASE! Ok so yeah review.**


	2. forgetfulness

Disclaimer:

Total: I refuse to do this

Me: Please!

Total:Fine….* singing to theme song of barney*

I don't own, I don't own. Maximum Ride or ever will with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. James Patterson I'm Jealous of you.

Fang POV

I heard a voice behind me as I landed in Las Vegas. I heard a familiar voice call my name. I quickly turned around to see nudge standing their looking confused but, trust me it didn't last for long. She yelled my name and ran into my arms, tightly wrapping her arms around my neck. I noticed her crying as I wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Gosh I missed this girl. Suddenly though she seemed to remember something and hit me in the arm. Hard.

"why did you do that, why did you just email me to text you. What was that?" she yelled.

"Because that would Be easier for me plus I could get back to you faster. Besides I was in a hurry when you emailed me I didn't really have time." I said trying to calm her down.

"YEAH RIGHT" she screamed. Wow she is so angry. And people are starting to look at us. I took her hand and lead her away. I don't even see what I did wrong. I said I missed her and I really didn't want to even do that. Don't get me wrong I did but, it just seemed sorta akward.

Nudge POV

Great. Now he's leading somewhere. I don't want to be lead. What a jerk. Wow I feel really tired now. I stopped where I was and sat down. Fang looked at me questioningly.

"I already told you, I'm extremely lazy now therefore I don't want to walk" I said.

"oh my gosh nudge just-." He stopped short. Oh no. That's an evil smirk. Suddenly he lifted me bridal style into his arms and continued walking. We're in a forest now.

"oh come on let me down." I asked.

"Chill we're almost there." He replied.

Moments after he said that we arrived at a beautiful cottage surrounded by a lake with a rope hanging from a tree close by it. There were also many different types of flowers surrounding the tree. Wow I forgot why I was angry now.


	3. burning and healing

Disclaimer: Total and akila are doing something….personal so I'm forced to do it.*sighs* here I go. I don't and never will own maximum ride. I don't get how they can do that…personal thing because he's just so small. And she's so much bigger. Seriously It looks unnatural.

Nudge POV

"this is sooooooooo beautiful fang" I said. It really is. Is this where he lives? Gosh I love this kid. I wish angel could see this. It defiantly get her out of her "mass murder one by one" additude. Wow. Oh my gosh fang is taking off his shirt. Oh my gosh. What a chest. It's so muscular. Oh, he's about to go in the lake. I wanna swim. Oh poop. I don't have my bathing suit. I mean I could just take off my shirt and swim. I have before. But back then I didn't have anything for any one to stare at. But now I do.

" fang, I don't have a bathing suit." I said sadly. He just blinked at me then gave my an "are you serious" look.

"So, take just off your shirt" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm uncomfortable with it. I'm the same _Size_ as max now." I said putting way too much emphasis on size.

"oh I get it. So? What's the point. We used to go swimming all the time. We don't even own swimsuits. Max never had a problem with it so just don't worry." Fang said patting my back.

" It's not the size. It's the bra I'm wearing. It's max's I borrowed it. I didn't have any clean ones cause I was too lazy to wash any. So I just asked max for one. She said she didn't have any I could except her special one so-"

"with the purple lace?" fang interrupted, " I love that one! Not that you should be worried! I just… uh… um… how about those mavericks. Good game huh.

"look it's fine. You're twelve. And my sister." He said patting my back.

To my surprise I felt butterflies in my stomach at his touch. Probably just nervousness for taking off my shirt. I silently pulled my shirt over my head. Well this is sorta like a bathing suit. My purple shorts go mid-thigh. He looked me up and down, turned red as a tomato, and jumped in the lake. Oh well it's probably cause it reminds him of max. I ran and jumped into the lake. I felt a familiar heat in my stomach as I used one of the many my new powers to heat the water. I felt a tug at my leg as I was pulled under water. Instinctly I activated the heat in my stomach to travel up my arm and out of my hand towards the hand on my foot. I heard a muffled scream as the mysterious person released my leg and floated downwards.

I swam under water and found fang lying unconscious at the bottom of the lake with a burn mark from his arm to his chest. I hurriedly raced down grabbed fangs unconscious body and burst out the water. I literately flew into the beautiful cottage and laid fang on the couch. I summoned my energy and began to suck the heat from fang's body into my hand. Once I had enough for his body to be regular temperature I picked up his body and laid his head in the crook of my left arm as I rubbed his chest with the right. His wound slowly began to fade until it was nonexistent. Tired from the excess of energy I scooted him over and fit neatly beside him on the couch. I turned over and buried my face in his chest. I hope he's okay.

FANG POV

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable. I looked outside to found it was morning. I looked down to find nudge snuggling into my chest. Wait why am I shirtless? Holy mary why is she shirtless? Though she does look…attractive. Why are we like this. Oh yeah we were swimming. My hand was unconsciously rubbing circles into her soft, coffee colored skin. Man, that is some power. That hurt like crap. But, why do I feel better. I ran a hand through nudges dark, longer and less tangled as I remember hair. I bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. I don't know why I did but it felt like something I should do.

So…yeah…review * howling sound is heard in background* I don't get it. It's unnatural.


	4. All I can think about is you

**Total: wow, it's been a while since I've had to do this crud but here goes. She doesn't an-**

**Me: Wait, tell them why I've been gone and my new username!**

**Total: I don't like your tone but I will do it. Hmmph! Her new username is Superfabulicious in various upper and lower case letters and she was gone because akila got pregnant and I threatened to never do this again unless she helped me with the pups. She does not own maximum ride!**

Nudge POV

I felt really comfortable and warm when suddenly something stirred behind me. It got up and moved away. I peeked my eyes open to see what it was when I felt lips. Soft ,smooth lips touch my cheek. It was brief and stupid but when I opened my eyes the figure I saw moving away was fang and my heart beat so fast I thought it would explode. There were so many butterflies in my stomach I thought legs and wings would percolate out of my pores.

That small peck on the cheek meant so much more to me now. I have a secret. That no one but angel knows. I Love fang. I mean I try not to think about it around angel but I guess I can now. He is so cute! No hot! And he's so sweet! I know he doesn't love me back though. Max's promise ring certifies that. Max doesn't get how lucky she is. If only I was like her. And that thought went through my head til I drifted back to sleep.

Fang POV

Gosh, I'm so stupid! Why did I do that? You did it cause it felt right fang. I got my laptop and began to update my blog. But my thought kept drifting back to nudge. I tried to eat something, but I suddenly wasn't hungry. I couldn't get nudge out of my head! This is wrong she's my sister! I changed into my swimsuit and decided to take a swim but I found my feet taking me to the living room where my beautiful princess was sleeping. WTF! Did I really just think that ? She's driving me insane! I used to do this kind of stuff back when I loved max but… Oh no It couldn't be! I found myself sitting on the floor in front of her. I need to do something nudge related. That'll be okay. I went to my bedroom ,grabbed my sketch pad, and started to sketch a sleeping nudge.

Nudge POV

I woke up to find some clean clothes next to me. Where did he get those? Doesn't he live bye himself? I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I was finished putting on the clothes ,yellow skinny jeans and a black V-neck bridget walked in the room.


	5. Destroyer

**Me: OH MY GOSH! TOTAL GET YOUR CHILDREN**

**Total: why they're having fun?**

**Me: BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL TRYING TO CHEW ME APART.**

**Total: She doesn't and never will own maximum ride. Oh and good job guys.**

**Me: PLEASE! AAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Bridget POV**

I walked into my house feeling really tired. I had a really stressful day today. The guys at the lab keep telling me to let fang go because it's affecting the way max is acting. AS IF! I will never let him go. He's mine. I went through a lot to get him to come and I will never let him go. Suddenly I noticed that someone was here with me. And it wasn't fang. It's some teenager. A female teenager who's probably coming to steal my baby!

**Nudge POV**

Bridget lives with fang? Why would bridget li- Oh no. That why he left max. For Her! She's no where as pretty or nice as max. Yet he LEFT HER. Suddenly I felt anger surge up in me. It was an anger that I haven't felt since ari made fang go to the hospital!

"FANG!" I heard myself yell, " GET OVER HERE NOW!"

**Fang pov**

Oh crap. Bridget's here. Oh shit! I'm gonna DIE. I have to tell her what happened. Suddenly I heard bridget's voice screaming at nudge. I ran to the living room. Nudge stopped her argument with bridget and turned her big brown eyes toward. I felt a chill go through me. I'm scared. I'm fang. I don't get scared by anything. But here I am, practically shaking because of a twelve year old.

**Nudge Pov**

I saw fang run in. His eyes wide with horror as he stared at me. Suddenly I couldn't help it. I lost all control.

**Fang POV**

I watched as fire exploded in nudges eyes. She's about to kick my ass. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the metal lamp in the corner rise in the air and rush with alarming speed. Before I had opened my mouth to yell watch out, the tall lamp was wrapped around bridget. She screamed and struggled. I took a step to run towards her when the carpet around me burst into flame. I leapt in the air and flew towards the door when that burst into flame too. So did all of the windows. All of the exits were blocked. Except one. The roof. I flew as hard as I could to make it to the roof but nudge was there first. Suddenly the metal from the window pane in the kitchen pinned me to the roof. From my point of view the entire house except the corner bridget was in was on fire.

**Nudge POV**

I watched fang's eyes widen with fear. I lit my pointer finger on fire and held it dangerously close to his face. One millimeter closer it would be on fire. Beads of sweat were pouring down his beautiful face. Fang's beautiful face. Oh God what am I doing. I sucked all the fire in the room back in my hand and flew out the window, sobbing Loudly.

**Fang POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the pain. Only it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see all the fire and ashes and smoke pouring into nudge. Then she began sobbing and flew out the window. I heard more sobbing too.

" Fangy help me. Now you see why I forced you to leave. Those kids are crazy." Bridget sobbed out.

I rolled my eyes and flew out the window nudge had just shattered. I'm going to get my girl. And if everything works out… tell her I love her too. And yes I mr. calm, cool, stoic and collected said LOVE.

Beep….Beep.

Total: hey ignore that beeping she's in the hospital. I probably should have helped but y'know. Anywho she wants me to tell you to review and tell her what you think should happen in the next chapter. Whoevers idea she uses will be given a cameo in the story and a big imaginary hug. Oh and any confusion about where is max and has she noticed nudge missing will be cleared up soon. Oh and the bridget situation and why he's they're will be cleared up soon. And tell me if you hated this chappie cuz honestly I don't like it but don't tell superfabulicious I said that. She'll be pissed.


	6. Blood kisses

Okay, I am so sorry about how late this is. I mean extremely and you know what makes it worse. My own stupid procrastination was all that kept me from updating. Without further ado, I give you Total.

Total:….

Me: oh come on you're still mad.

Total:….

Me: I'll baby sit your pups for a week

Total: She does not and probably never will own Maximum Ride. I'll drop em' off at 8:00

Nudge POV

I landed in a tree a couple miles out from Fang and (gag) Bridget's house and cried my eyes out. I felt a familiar ache in my chest. I snapped a tree branch and made a slow, not to deep, slit on my forearm. I didn't even feel it but it bled. The red liquid flowed deliciously out of the cut. I pretended to myself that in that blood, my pain was pouring out as well. That usually works but today the hollow pain in my heart refuses to go away.

I've been secretly cutting myself ever since Max and Fang got together. I pretended to be happy and eeven flirted with Iggy a little to keep them from noticing my depression. No one ever found out because my cuts heal so fast. After 30 seconds my cut has disappeared. But it's not enough. I cut deeper and a little closer to my wrist than last time. Not enough. Deeper and closer. NOT ENOUGH. I see red. All I want is for the pain to go away. I began cutting my other wrist. It's not ENOUGH. Blood drenches my clothing. But it keeps healing. If anything the ache gets worse. I cut myself Dangerously deep hoping that it'll be open long enough for the pain to go away. It won't.

Suddenly, I know what'll take away the pain. I take the sharp stick and position it right over my vain. I have to k-

"NUDGE! What the fuck are you doing?" fang says angrily. " Are you fucking retarded? Why would you try to kill yourself. Your such a selfish bastard. Do you know what would happen if you died. I would take that stick and stab myself in the neck. I love you nudge. I mean I really _love_ you. How could I live without you."

With that he gingerly takes my chin in his hand and whispers to me " I love you so damn much." And with that he kisses me. It only takes me a moment to respond. He tilts his head and kisses me deeper. My brain is liquid. It just melted. All thoughts leave my head as he bites my lip and forces his tongue inside my mouth. WE ARE KISSING! I wrap my arms around his next so I don't fall out of the tree. None of us have fell out of a tree EVER. But I would fall out of the sky if we were flying. I spread my wings and wrap it around our bodies. I moan into his mouth. A sound that's foreign on my lips and it wakes me up.

I pull away to breath as he leans his forehead on mines. We're both breathing hard. I began to suckle and bite his neck when suddenly I remember something.

" if you love me then why are you with the red headed demon?"

He raises his eyebrow and my heart skips like to beats in a row. Is it supposed to do that?

"If you mean bridget then it started a week before the wedding. You looked gorgeous by the way."

Hey sorry again for the wait. I'll try to update soon. Shouts out to everyone who updated you all deserve a hundred dollars. Seriously review you guys are my Weed and I'm addicted. (I'm not really on drugs) Sorry for the emo nudge it just happened. Don't flame me for that. Oh and can I have some ideas for what happened cause I have no idea where I'm going with that. If I use your idea I'll put in an OC of your choice. You can make him and tell me his characteristics and crap and I'll put them in a chapter or 2 Well…BYE! REVIEW


	7. From Hot to Psychotic

Total: Hey guys, um… Superfabulicous is too embarrassed to talk to you so she wrote a letter. It says dear readers, I am so sorry that I left everyone hanging there. I have no excuse this time about total's kids because they went to antartica to visit their mom (she was needed there) so I've just been lazin' around. Shouts out to sunshine loving devil because she sent me an amazing review and I haven't gotten one in a while so… she inspired me. Anywho I'm gonna stop talking and let total give the guys.

Total: She doesn't own maximum ride which means she doesn't own Iggy or Fang which is why she cries at night. Anywho here's the story

_Last chapter:_

_" if you love me then why are you with the red headed demon?"_

_He raises his eyebrow and my heart skips like two beats in a row. Is it supposed to do that?_

_"If you mean bridget then it started a week before the wedding. You looked gorgeous by the way."_

Flashback

Fang POV

I walked into the kitchen to see Max and Dylan laughing and eating pancakes together. Ugh! I hate that guy. He's such an ass. I stormed out of the kitchen and into my room. I grabbed my computer to check the comments on my blog. It was mostly the same things. Stuff like "fang will you marry me" and "dude you're so cool". One said is "nudge available because that picture you of guys you posted was HOT!" and for some reason that bothered me. Oh well I pushed the feeling aside.

He was skimming through when one caught his eye. It said "hey fang it's bridget! I miss you. Something is terribly wrong and you're the only one I trust. Don't tell anyone but it has to do with the school. And the institute. Call me at 919-465-2143." My eyes gradually widened as I read the email. I fished through my pack and brought out the phone that I secretly bought last month. I dialed the number and Bridget picked up on the first ring.

"hello"

"Yo, this is fang"

"Fang. Omg I miss you so much… and everyone else of course"

"…ok. Um, so what's this with the school."

"We can't discuss it now. The school's probably monitoring my phone so meet me tomorrow by that creek next to that clearing you and… Max go to."

"Sure. See ya. Wait how do you know about tha-" she hung up.

That was weird. She was kinda flirting and she sounded disgusted when she said Max. And what was that clearing shit.

FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE

Bridget POV

I handed the phone to Dr. Tchaikovsky or Dr. Chai as I like to call him.

"It's done" I said. He gave me an smile.

"Good. I want him out of there in a week bridget. This way max can focus on Dylan and everything will fall in place."

"Whatever. You know I don't care about you're plan I just want my Fang. I'll do whatever it takes." I said. I really will. I want Fang to be mine. Only mine. Some say I'm sick. But everyone who works for the school is sick so no one can talk.

" Well the bombs are under the house. Fang has no choice but to say yes. He cares to much about everyone. You better hurry you need to take a jet to the creek at 2:00 A.M to make it in time" Chai said.

FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE

Fang POV

I flew out to the creek. I wonder what bridget wants to talk about. I saw her sitting with her feet in the water. I landed beside her. As soon as she saw me she got a big smile on her face.

"FANG!" she screamed jumping up and squeezing the life outta me.

Suddenly she grabbed my face and planted a BIG, WET ONE on me. She forced her tongue in my mouth. I desperately tried to push her away. But I felt strong hands on my shoulders holding me to her. They were strong and I tried to kick the person behind me and almost broke my DAMN TOE. She finally pulled away with this dreamy look on her face.

The strong hands released my shoulders and I jumped about 10 feet in the air, burst my wings open and flew a hundred feet above them. The thing that was holding me was like 8 ft tall and made of fucking stone. STONE! Bridget got a teary eyed look on her face.

"Fangy didn't you like my kiss?" she whined. I stared at her wide eyed. Still to shocked for words.

"Come kiss me fang. Don't look like that. I said to kiss me. Or do you want max to die. I have 200 soldiers wearing invisible cloaks surrounding your house. I could order them to attack with a press of a button. And with another button I can explode them all. That's fun huh fang." She screamed.

Bridget had a psychotic look on her face. This was not the hot doctor I remembered.

FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE FANGNUDGE

PRESENT TIME

Nudge POV

Omg, I can't believe this. Bridget is EVIL. She threatened my fang. She KISSED my fang. What kind of monster would do that. I oughta roast her alive! I should've killed her while I could. FUCK HER. Wait no. Does that mean I want to. Cuz I really don't. Now fang…

"Nudge!" fang said. " Do you realize you talking out loud, because those sounded like inner thoughts.

Well I'm done. Review. I guess. I'm not really feeling this story anymore. It feels too forced and it seems like no one really likes it cause no one is really reviewing. I'm thinking about discontinuing it. Review or PM me or whatever if you care. So… Bye.


End file.
